


Chaque Respiration Que Tu Prends (Possessive!Stalker!Ex!AmericaxReader)

by TheLastLostDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ex, F/M, Oneshot, Songfic, Stalker, TRADUCTION, hetalia x reader, possessive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLostDream/pseuds/TheLastLostDream
Summary: TRADUCTION de Every Breath You Take (Possessive!Stalker!Ex!AmericaxReader) de PennyLaneSonfic inspiré de la musique Every Breath You Take de The Police
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader





	Chaque Respiration Que Tu Prends (Possessive!Stalker!Ex!AmericaxReader)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Breath You Take (Possessive!Stalker!Ex!AmericaxReader)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754704) by PennyLane. 



~~~Every breath you take  
(Chaque respiration que tu prends)

And every move you make  
(Et chaque mouvement que tu fais)

Every bond you break, every step you take  
(Chaque lien que tu brises, chaque décision que tu prends)

I'll be watching you~~~  
(Je te regarderai)

Observant derrière l'arbre, Alfred plaça des jumelles devant ses yeux et te regarde lorsque tu montes dans ta voiture et que tu pars pour on ne sait où. Alors que tu t'éloignais, Al sauta dans sa voiture, en gardant une bonne distance de toi, et te suit. Tu avais rompu avec Alfred, parce qu'il était devenu si possessif à ton égard. Il te demandait constamment où tu allais, avec qui, s'il pouvait venir ou simplement te suivre. Naturellement, tu t'es mise en colère contre lui et tu as rompu, quittant la maison que tu partageais avec lui pour retrouver ta meilleure amie, Elizaveta.

~~~Every single day  
(Chaque jour unique)

And every word you say  
(Et chaque mot que tu prononces)

Every game you play, every night you stay  
(Chaque jeu que tu joues, chaque nuit que tu restes)

I'll be watching you~~~  
(Je te regarderai)

Tu t’arrêtas sur le parking du centre commercial et tu entras. Al se gara quelques places plus loin et te suit. Te voyant entrer dans ton café préféré, il décida qu'il fallait mieux aller dans le magasin de musique en face du magasin. Ce qu'il aperçoit ensuite le mit en colère, car tu retrouvais cet idiot d'Anglais. Est-ce qu'Arthur était mieux que lui, est-ce que vous êtes ensemble maintenant, est-ce que tu l'as laissé tomber pour cet idiot. Ce ne sont là que quelques-unes des pensées qui traversaient la tête du blond, alors que ses yeux bleus s'assombrissaient.

“Hey mon pote, tu vas acheter quelque chose, ou je vais devoir te demander de partir?” Lui demanda le greffier. “Oh, erm,” Al trouva rapidement une excuse, car cela devait lui sembler bizarre de simplement regarder par la grande fenêtre, “ Je cherche un CD, ce ne sera pas long, ehehehe,” rit-il nerveusement. Le greffier goba l'histoire, mais surveillait Alfred avec suspicion. Il voilait que ton soi-disant "rendez-vous" était terminé et que tu repartais.

~~~Oh, can't you see  
(Oh, ne vois-tu pas)

You belong to me?  
(Que tu m'appartiens?)

How my poor heart aches  
(Comme mon pauvre cœur a mal)

With every step you take  
(Pour chaque décision que tu prends)

Every move you make  
(Chaque mouvement que tu fais)

Every vow you break  
(Chaque serment que tu brises)

Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
(Chaque sourire que tu fausses, chaque revendication que tu renforces)

I'll be watching you~~~  
(Je te regarderai)

Tu avais fini par aller dans ton parc préféré, et tu sortis une couverture de pique-nique, et tu la lanças ouverte, à côté d'un grand groupe de buissons. Alfred décida d'aller se cacher dans les buissons, pour voir ce que tu faisais.

“(t/n)” Tu entendis l'appel d'Eliza, qui courait vers toi “Hey, Liz, comment ça va?” Même si vous viviez ensemble, vous ne vous voyez pas beaucoup.

Vous commenciez toutes les deux à parler de tout et de rien, au point d'ennuyer l'Américain, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom.

“Alors, (t/n), comment vas-tu depuis ta rupture avec Al?”

Tu soupiras, imitas un semblant de sourire et mentis “Je vais bien, en fait j'ai même rencontré Arthur aujourd'hui, juste pour discuter et tout ça.”

Vous continuez à discuter pendant une heure environ, puis vous rentrez chez vous.

Alfred regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était déjà 18 heures, et il décida de rentrer chez lui, et il partit.

~~~Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
(Depuis que tu es partie je suis perdu sans une trace)

I dream at night, I can only see your face  
(Je rêve la nuit venue, je peux seulement voir ton visage)

I look around, but it's you I can't replace  
(Je regarde autour de moi, mais c'est toi que je ne peux pas remplacer)

I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace  
(J'ai si froid, et j'attends ton étreinte)

I keep crying baby, baby please~~~  
(Je continue à pleurer bébé, bébé s'il te plait)

Al rentra chez lui et regardait un stupide feuilleton télévisé. Il éteint la télévision, se dirigea vers sa ~~ta~~ chambre, prit une douche rapide et chaude, et sauta dans le lit, dérivant dans un sommeil agité.

~Timeskip aux alentours de minuit, rapporté par le stalker ~

Alfred se réveilla en sursaut, du beau rêve qu'il faisait de toi et lui en couple, avec ton visage magnifique et ton rire addictif, et il te chercha dans le lit, se sentant triste, froid et seul. Il avait envie de te tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, de t'embrasser et de bavarder avec toi. Il commença à crier ton nom et à se rendormir en sanglotant. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu te faire confiance, au lieu de te prendre pour acquise.

~~~Oh, can't you see  
(Oh, ne vois-tu pas)

You belong to me?  
(Que tu m'appartiens?)

How my poor heart aches  
(Comme mon pauvre cœur a mal)

With every step you take  
(Pour chaque décision que tu prends)

Every move you make  
(Chaque mouvement que tu fais)

Every vow you break  
(Chaque serment que tu brises)

Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
(Chaque sourire que tu fausses, chaque revendication que tu renforces)

I'll be watching you  
(Je te regarderai)

Every move you make, every step you take  
(Chaque mouvement que tu fais, chaque décision que tu prends)

I'll be watching you  
(Je te regarderai)

I'll be watching you~~~  
(Je te regarderai)

Environ une semaine plus tard, Alfred t'observait de nouveau, faisant quelque chose dans ton jardin, le cœur endolori, hurlant, et il devait combattre l'envie de courir vers toi, de t'embrasser, de te faire tourner en rond. Chaque pas, chaque saut, chaque mouvement que tu fais est si gracieux aux yeux de l'Américain. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu lui pardonneras et le reprendras, mais d'ici là, Alfred observera, avec un tel vide dans son cœur, le désir de ce jour.


End file.
